rileybloomfandomcom-20200215-history
Riley Bloom
Riley Bloom Riley Bloom is a 12 year old girl that died in a car accident. Riley is sassy, stubborn and does a lot of mischiefs, but she is also really sweet and loves to help people. She looks up to her sister Ever, who she love and misses really much. She lives with her father, mother and dog, Buttercup, in a replica of their house, that is in the Earth Plane, in the Here and Now. Riley had a hard time accepting the fact that she died and would never turn thirteen. She finally accepted it and decided to embrace her new life in the Here and Now. Due to her time "haunting" the Earth Plane and her skills to convince people, she becomes a Soul Catcher (it is a job to cross over the souls that haunt the Earth Plane). Riley before Radiance Riley Bloom had a good life: she had a mother, a father, a sister, Ever, and a dog Buttercup. She was about to turn 13, a dream she had since she was a little kid, and then she could be like her sister Ever, beautiful and popular. However, after going to a family trip to a lake, a deer run in front of the car and her father swerved, hitting a tree. Therefore, all her family died, except Ever (from The Immortals series), that became an immortal. Riley didn't cross over to the afterlife, she decided to stay and live her dream through Ever and also because she couldn't live without her sister. After some time, Ever told Riley to cross the bridge to the afterlife, even though she loved her, she knew that was better for Riley. Then Riley, with her sister's blessing, crossed the bridge to the afterlife, the Here and Now, and that's when the Riley Bloom series started. Riley's relationships *Ever Ever is Riley's older sister and they have a good relationship. Both of them like to annoy and joke around with each other, but they also care really much about each other and are always willing to help. Ever feels really guilty about Riley dying and never turning 13 and Riley tries to convince her that she is not guilty. Riley tries to live her dream through Ever, spying on her, when she was alive and after she died. *Buttercup Buttercup is the family dog and they have a caring relationship. Buttercup is really loyal to Riley, but is a little coward, leaving her alone in scary situations. Besides that, he helps Riley on her missions to cross over souls and is usually really playful. *Bodhi Bodhi is Riley's mentor, guide and friend and they usually have a good relationship. He helps Riley cross over souls with Buttercup, and they are a team. They joke around as friends, but also fight a lot, because Riley sometimes disobeys him, leading to him calling her stubborn and hard to control. As the series progresses, they become better friends. He is also her only friend in the Here and Now and is possible that the two have a crush on each other. *Parents and grandparents Riley has a good relationship with her parents and grandparents, which is not very much addressed. She loves them and really cares about them and this is mutual. Her mother doesn't soften when Riley does her face to soften her, but her father does. They still saw her as a child which made her mad and they finally understood she is not one anymore. Riley's life in the Here and Now Riley is still getting used to how things work in the Here and Now. She is a Soul Catcher and is really good at it due to her skill to convince and understand people and to her desire to help. Riley wants to help the souls and also wants to earn more glow and pass levels. She also wants to make friends. Riley has helped many ghosts to cross over and likes her job. She is discovering many things about the afterlife. She has Bodhi and Buttercup to help her with being a soul catcher. Category:Characters